


Band Practice

by corruptfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi Adrien Agreste, Bi Luka Couffaine, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Kink Exploration, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Piss kink, Requests, Sappy, Smut, Watersports, bi boys, but not yet, inexperienced Adrien, more tags TBD, piss drinking, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptfiction/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Adrien starts visiting Luka while he's Chat Noir, and things get queer. Adrien learning about sex from Luka.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take requests for kinks to add so you can comment or ask on my tumblr (corruptfiction there too)! Thanks!

With some of his newfound freedom given by his father, Adrien was able to spend some of his time at the Couffaines’ boat for band practice. “Kitty Section” wasn’t a very popular band outside of their friend group, probably because of their blatant disregard for what human eardrums can withstand, but they had fun nonetheless. They tried to get together at least once a week, and often some of their other friends would tag along just to hang out. Marinette, namely, showed up to practice more often than not, sometimes dragging Alya along as well.

 

Adrien picked up pretty quickly that Luka’s gaze fell onto Marinette more than anyone else, and stayed there longer. He also noticed that Marinette’s face would get incredibly pink whenever they made eye contact, or when Adrien would glance over to find her eyes on himself too.

 

After the rest of them had already grabbed their things and left, Adrien stayed behind pretending to still get himself ready to go. He didn’t want to head home, and maybe he could talk to the older blue-haired boy about romantic advice, somewhat.

 

“So, you and Marinette..?” The blond started, but the question faded out as he wasn’t sure exactly what to ask about the two.

 

“You noticed that?” Luka shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips. “She’s a funny girl. We have a lot of the same tastes. Like music, for example. We both love Jagged Stone’s music. We also have a similar taste in partners, I think.”

 

Now that confused Adrien. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, I think we both like blonds, with green eyes, but hers is different than mine. She likes kind and sweet, while I’m more interested in someone.. Flirtatious, joking. Someone who could pin me down,” Luka smirked as he looked out over the ocean, “Like Chat Noir. I don’t think he’d ever actually do it, but seeing how he fights? He definitely could.”

 

This came as a very big surprise for the black cat’s miraculous holder, who’s cheeks were now tinged pink. Luka didn’t know he was speaking to Chat Noir, but now the mental image of pinning Luka down on the deck of the boat was now in Adrien’s mind.

 

“Marinette would be more interested in a guy like you though. You’re nice, and you’re charming in an entirely different way. You’re gentle. But also I like how shy and cute girls like her are, so that’s another way our tastes differ.”

 

“Do you date guys?” The question had slipped out before Adrien really thought about it, “You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious..”

 

“If me and a guy are interested in each other.. Yeah, why not? But I’ve dated girls and wouldn’t be against it either. I’m bi. Why do you ask?”

 

“I’ve never - well. I’ve never dated anyone, so I guess you mentioning Chat Noir as your type made me realize it never occured to me.. I didn’t mean to be rude. I should probably head home now..”

 

“Do you need a ride?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, if you don’t mind. I can call my bodyguard but I’d rather not..”

 

The ride home they listened and sang along to music full blast, somewhat awkward conversation forgotten.

 

\-------

 

Adrien was hyper-aware of Luka whenever he transformed into Chat Noir after then. When Frozer was turning the city to ice, he was nervous leaving the rink with Luka in it. When they brought Phillipe back Adrien’s - or, Chat’s - eyes connected with Luka’s. He winked before running off to change back.

 

The way Luka looked into Adrien’s eyes felt like he could see his soul. For the sake of his identity, he hoped that wasn’t true.

 

\-------

 

After a regular patrol with Ladybug, Chat Noir found himself sitting on the rooftop of a building along the Seine, watching the blue-haired boy on the nearby docked houseboat. His tail swished beside him as he watched the boy sitting and strumming his guitar to himself while looking up into the sky.

Something felt different to Luka this night, though. He lowered his gaze and looked around, squinting into the darkness until he spotted two bright green eyes that nearly seemed to glow. At the eye contact, Chat realized he was spotted and leapt from the roof to stand beside the musician. “I hope I didn’t freak you out, I just remembered you. We’ve met during a few attacks.. And then I saw you playing while patrolling and stopped to listen a bit.”

 

Luka smiled, as unbothered as ever. “No worries. Heroes need time to relax too, and music always helps me relax. I can play you something?”

 

Chat nodded and sat beside him, closing his eyes as Luka played to match his mood, ears twitching as he listened. Subconsciously he began to purr, but when the music stopped and he heard a soft chuckle he noticed and stopped himself. Blush spread over his cheeks, only slightly covered by the mask.

 

Luka reached over to scratch his head and the purring started up again, Chat melting at the physical touch. Luka grinned. “I thought you were this tough, dom-type guy, but you’re a softie.”

 

“Dom-type?” Adrien wasn’t very experienced in that forte.

 

“Y’know, dominant? The leather, the charm, very dom. Then again, there’s the bell on the collar, and that’s a pretty clear sign of submission, so I wasn’t entirely sure.”

 

It dawned on Chat what he was saying, and he tried to keep the squeak out of his voice, “Oh, like, a sexual thing..?”

 

“Exactly, kitten. You know, you act really confident a lot but right now you’re completely different. Are you.. Shy?” Luka’s hand trailed down to Chat’s chin and scratched under, causing another low purr to radiate through him.

 

“I’m not! I’ve just never.. Never done that kind of stuff. Or talked about it.”

 

“Well, you should. It’s a good thing to talk about it, it’s way healthier than bottling it up inside and never learning, especially if you have kinks.”

 

“Are you offering?”


	2. Ride

The kiss didn’t happen until a few visits in. Chat Noir had to get to a point where he was comfortable talking about Luka completely openly (other than anything that could reveal his identity).

 

Chat had been talking about how he couldn’t even remember his first kiss, as Ladybug had done it while Chat was under the Dark Cupid’s hate-curse. Luka had grinned and said, “Well, why don’t you have a new first kiss that you can actually remember?”

 

And then he was leaning forward and Chat wasn’t moving away. When their lips connected all Chat Noir could think was  _ wow, his lips are really soft, his mouth tastes sweet, I hope we do this again,  _ because even before it was over he was hoping for another.

 

When Adrien felt Luka’s lips open up he followed suit and soon their tongues were moving together, and then he felt a familiar warmth pooling in his abdomen and  _ oh god, oh no, I need to leave, Luka will notice if I don’t leave right now,  _ but in his attempt to scurry away Luka had already noticed the erection outlined by his skin-tight suit.

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, kitten.” Luka wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close. “It’s okay. Let me help you with it.”

 

Their visits were about to get a lot more interesting than conversations on the deck.

 

\-------

 

The now-familiar sound of claws on the porthole window in his room had Luka quickly opening it to let the black-clad hero in. As soon as Chat slid into the room their lips crashed together and Luka was pulling him backward toward the bed. When they broke apart Luka was already unzipping the back of Chat Noir’s suit. “How would you like to do things this time, kitten?”

 

“I-I want to be able to look at you.. Please, I know you said it’s easier face down the first few times but I want to see you when you come..”

 

“Of course, kitten, if that’s what you want.” Luka smirked and kissed down his jaw and neck as his hands undid his own belt and began tugging his skinny jeans down. He kicked them and his underwear off to the floor as he lifted his shirt over his head. His messy black and blue locks fell, framing his face that Chat leaned up to kiss all over. Chat’s hands were all over Luka’s body, he could never get enough of the feeling of the boy’s pale skin on his own, or his blue hair in his fingers as he pulls lightly when Luka’s lips danced around one of Chat’s nipples, pink tongue flicking out to stimulate it. 

 

He loved getting Chat worked up beforehand, until the superhero would beg for him to just do it already. Chat seemed especially impatient today, as he pushed Luka’s chest until he laid down, and straddled the guitarist. “You planning on riding me tonight or something, kitten?”

Adrien’s - Chat’s - face was flushed as he nodded slowly before extending his baton to nudge the lube off of Luka’s vanity, until it fell and rolled on the floor toward them. He picked the bottle up from the floor before squirting the cold substance over his fingers and beginning to prepare himself, Luka’s eyes were trained on him, filled with surprise and arousal as he watched the superhero. He had always been the one to stretch Chat open, and he would be over him as Chat laid face down on the bed, but now Chat was doing all of it for him.

 

Chat Noir mewled softly when his finger brushed against his prostate, biting his lip to muffle it. Luka’s hands rested on the blond’s thighs and he watched as his lover raised himself before lowering himself onto the blue-haired boy’s cock, with a barely audible hiss of “yes..”

 

The hero splayed his hands out on the other’s chest as he began to lift and lower himself repeatedly, gasping at the new feeling. Luka’s cock reached  _ so _ much further with this angle, hitting his prostate nearly each time and causing Chat to tremble and purr with the sensations.

 

“You’re doing so well, kitten, so good,” Luka thrust his hips upward each time Chat dropped back down. Chat basked in the praise, already feeling on edge. He held back, taking it slow and leaning down to kiss the other boy.

 

“I love you, Luka,” Adrien whispered against his lips, immediately speeding back up as he fucked himself on the other’s cock, while his own wept precum and bounced with his movements. Lukas gasped out and opened his eyes to stare up into the green feline eyes above him.

 

Chat Noir didn’t expect to feel the other spilling inside of him so soon, and it brought him over the edge as he came over his own chest.

 

“I love you too..”


	3. Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks about watersports and then partakes in them.

 “Hey Luka, what does ‘watersports’ mean?”

 

 The blue haired teen nearly choked on his own spit. “Where did you hear that word?”

 

 “It showed up on a few websites when I was exploring but I got nervous and didn’t end up figuring out what it was.. But I trust you so I thought you might tell me about it.”

 

 “Well, it’s.. It’s a piss kink. Like, someone pissing their pants or on someone, or anything to do with it. It’s actually a pretty common kink, I think. I’ve had a few partners into it.”

 

 “And are you into it?” Chat Noir asked curiously.

 

 “Well, I’m not against it. Something about the taboo-ness makes it kind of hot to me,” Luka shrugged, blushing ever so slightly. “I’ve had a fair share of golden showers.”

 

 Chat nodded and let his brain process this, thinking a bit in silence before asking, “Have you ever done it to someone else?”

 

 Luka looked stunned. “Uh, no, I don’t remember ever being the one to do the pissing..”

 

 “Do you want to..?”

 

 Four bottles of water and an hour later, Chat Noir was kneeling naked in front of the also-nude and shaking Luka. He felt like he was going to burst at any second, barely containing the liquid threatening to rush out of his bladder. “Are you sure about this, kitten? You don’t have to do this..”

 

 Chat smiled and nodded up at him, “I’m not just doing this for you, you know. I’ve never tried it and.. I’m interested, okay? Now just piss on me already, rockstar.”

 

 It didn’t assuede Luka’s doubts, but he closed his eyes and let his bladder loose, the yellow stream immediately splattering against Chat’s neck and chest, before the hero reached forward to guide the cock higher until the hot piss hit his cheek and lips. He parted them slowly to let some of it in, shivering at the bitter, tangy substance that landing on his tongue, before he opened his mouth wide to catch it all when he felt Luka’s cock hardening in his hands. Watching Chat drink his piss was turning Luka on, and that was enough for him to let it fill his mouth. When it began to overflow and spill down his chin, he gargled before swallowing it down.

 

 He could tell it was nearing its end as the stream began to come out slower, and he ducked his head down to let it go through his golden locks and weigh them down. Chat then wrapped his lips around the head of his lovers erection to catch the last few drops. Luka took a deep breath, he must have been holding it the entire time as he watched. “God, Chat, that.. That was amazing.”

 

 Without speaking Chat stood and kissed him, the last bit of piss still on his tongue as he pressed the pink muscle into Luka’s mouth, who gasped at the taste and feeling of Chat’s mouth.

 

 “I am so fucking lucky to have you.”

 

 Chat smirked. “And they say never to cross paths with a black cat..”


	4. Light Pain (and crying during oral sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir asks for some light pain, and later on is a little emotionally overwhelmed

 The familiar warmth of Luka’s chest against his back was comforting, but Adrien knew he’d have to leave sooner rather than later. Even without using his cataclysm, he had been transformed too long, Plagg would be getting tired. Chat turned over to look into Luka’s eyes and press his lips to the other’s for a moment. Then he sat up, and was pulling his suit back on.

 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

 Chat smiled at his lover. “Yeah, of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Luka.”

 

 The loneliness was already setting in as he hopped over rooftops back home.

 

\-----

 

 “You want me to hurt you..?”

 

 “Well, not, like, severely,” Chat felt his cheeks heating up with the blush that spread across them. “Just, biting and scratching a little maybe? If you’re okay with it, that is.”

 

 “As long as it’s what you want.. Just say ‘red’ if you want me to stop anything, okay?”

 

 The black-clad superhero nodded as he began to strip down before straddling the already half-naked Luka. Luka quickly shoved his pants down and kicked them off the rest of the way as he leaned up to kiss Chat Noir.

 

 Then his mouth trailed lower, nipping along Chat’s jaw and then further down his neck and collar bone. He bit at the other’s neck, leaving little red indents all over the skin. Chat tilted his head to one side so as not to crowd Luka, allowing him. 

 

 Luka dragged his painted black nails down Chat’s stomach, leaving red lines in their wake and causing Chat to writhe and squeeze his eyes shut. Then those pale fingers came up to trace the bite marks on the cat hero’s neck and slowly wrap around that thin neck without applying any actual pressure. Chat’s eyes snapped open to stare into Luka’s, but no worry or fear shown in those green eyes. Luka pressed just a little before letting go. “I thought you might like it but.. It’s too dangerous to try. I don’t want to actually hurt you..”

 

 “It’s okay, Luka.. You don’t have to do that. Don’t feel bad. This is supposed to be good for you too. Lose control with me, love.”

 

 This brought a smile to Luka’s face as his hands fell to Chat’s hips. “Sometimes I think you and I were made for each other.”

 

 Cha’s face flushed pink. “Don’t get sappy on me now.”

 “I would never,” The blue-haired boy fake-scoffed before he turned Chat to press him down into the bed. He wanted to leave his marks on every inch of the beautiful boy beneath him’s skin, kissing and biting a trail down his body before reaching the other boy’s weeping cock. Chat gasped at the feeling of lips around the head of his cock, hollowing cheeks and light suction encouraging him to thrust up into that hot cavern.

 

 Cautiously he tangled his clawed fingers in the messy hair and felt the lips come off of his erection with a small popping sound.

 

 “You can be rough with me too, kitten.”

 

 And then those lips were on him again and all he could do was moan and thrust his hips up to meet the bob of Luka’s head. Very gently, teeth scraped against the sensitive skin and Adrien nearly came down the other’s throat right then. Luka’s tongue laved at the head of his cock over and over, and all Adrien could think was,  _ he really does love me, huh? _

 

 And suddenly he felt tears on his cheeks and a sob came out instead of a moan, wracking his body. Immediately Luka was up beside him, pulling him up against his chest and asking him what was wrong, what did he do, how could he help?

 

 “I-I’m sorry.. Fuck.. I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m okay.. I just.. I love you so much and..” The sobs interrupted Chat’s words as he clung to the other. “No one’s ever really  _ cared _ about how I feel before, other than- fuck, I can’t tell you anything personal.. Stupid identity rules.. I-it's just, a lot, I guess...”

 

 “I love you, even if you can’t tell me everything, okay? Anyone who doesn’t appreciate you.. Is an idiot.”

 

 “C-can we just cuddle for the rest of tonight?”

 

 “Absolutely, kitten.”


End file.
